Meet the Plastics
by MasterMind13
Summary: Berry auditions for a Mean Girls musical with her new friends. Request fic.


**This is a request for my friend, mlpgirl1998. She wanted a Foster's fanfiction where Berry, Panini and Mindy try out for auditions for a _Mean Girls_ musical. **

**I didn't know whether to put it in crossovers or not. I mean, it mentions Mindy from _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , and Panini from _Chowder_. Besides, in crossovers, you only get two things. So, I didn't know how mlpgirl1998 wanted it, so I wrote it my way. Anyways, enjoy. :) **

* * *

Berry stood in line for the auditions. It was an audition for a musical for _Mean Girls_. She had a script in her hands and a headache. She's been standing here for over an hour now. The line had gotten longer since she arrived. After her, more and more people filled the hall. It was getting ridiculous. But she wasn't going to rampage now. Not yet. No. Not ever. She had gotten help for her psychotic side and was doing better. So she lost her two chances to get back with Bloo. And all because of Mac. Mac. He was always in her way. That pest. Well, today was going to be her day. She was going to audition and then, if she got the part, Bloo would fall in love with her and there was nothing no one can do to stop that.

Laughter resonated behind her. Berry looked over her shoulder. Two girls were giggling and carrying on. One was a pink bunny-like cat creature. The other was a human girl with ginger hair and freckles on her face. She could tell that the human girl was a stuck-up snob. The pink catlike creature was more mellow. But Berry could also tell that she was as dangerous as a stick of dynamite. Luckily the line was moving. She was just four people away from auditioning. She listened to the girls' prattle.

"I'm gonna audition for the part of Gretchen." said the girl with red hair. "She's so like me."

 _Hmph. Well that's obvious._ Berry thought, rolling her eyes. Then it was the cat-girl's turn.

"I'm going to get the part of Karen." she said. "There's no doubt about it. Miss Endive says I'm a shoo-in." She giggled. "And then my sweetheart, Chowder, will finally fall in love with me."

"Good luck." Berry uttered. She didn't mean to be heard by them, but they both turned to look at her.

"What?" the pink cat-bunny girl said.

"Good luck with winning over your love interest." Berry replied. "I mean, if you haven't lost him to another already." She looked away, focusing on the line.

"I thought I did." said the cat-like girl. "There was this girl named Marmalade and I thought she was stealing Chowder away until she explained she and him were just friends."

"That's what they all say," Berry said in sottovoce. She looked out of the corner of her eye and spotted the ginger-haired girl. "So what about you? You trying to win someone over?"

"Not exactly." said the girl. "I heard about these auditions and I just had to try out. Everybody knows I'm a star. And I am so gonna get the part for Gretchen Weiner. Besides, I wanna rub it in Mandy's face and show her who's boss. Star at the top, loser at the bottom."

"Hmm." Berry turned away.

"What role are you trying out for?"

"Regina George."

"I'm trying out for Karen Smith." said the pink catlike girl.

"The name's Berry." said Berry, extending her hand out for a handshake. The ginger took it.

"I'm Mindy." she said.

"And my name's Panini." said the cat-bunny girl.

Berry looked back at the line. There were only two people in line and pretty soon it'll be her turn. She had a lot on her mind right now. And meeting these two sparked an idea.

"Girls, I've got an idea." Berry looked back at the person in front of her. The first one went in and now it was just this poor sap. Only a few moments to go. She turned back to Panini and Mindy. "I say we all go in and try out together. We'll sing a song and we're sure to get the parts."

"Hmm." Mindy said. "That's not a bad idea. I like the way you think."

Berry smirked.

"Hey, check out the line." Panini said, pointing. "It's our turn now."

"Aw, sweet," said Berry, squealing.

"Next!"

"Come on!" Berry chimed. She and her newfound friends waltzed into the auditorium, scripts in hand. They went up the steps to the stage. When Berry faced the audience, she saw that one of the judges was Mac.

"Mac?!"

"Berry?!"

"You know him?" Panini asked.

Berry calmed down, remembering her therapy sessions. She sucked in a breath. "Yeah, you could say that." Berry replied. "We go way back."

Mindy and Panini looked at Berry with confused looks on their faces. Deep down, they were both worried.

"What are you doing here, Berry?" Mac demanded.

"Uh, I'm auditioning, hello?" Berry said, sarcastically. As if it were that obvious.

"Uh-huh." Mac scowled. "Yeah, we'll see." He looked down at his clipboard. Beside him, Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman watched him quizzically. Madame Foster made a mental note to talk to Mac after these auditions were over.

Mac looked at Berry's friends. They were a human girl with ginger hair and a pink cat-bunny girl. She must be an imaginary. He's never seen her before. It didn't matter, his beef wasn't with her or the other one. He just wanted to get this over with.

"So," Mac looked up at Berry and her lackeys. "You three auditioning together?"

"Ugh! Duh!"

"We're going to sing a song." said the catlike girl. "I'm Panini, and this is Mindy." She pointed to the redheaded girl. "We're going to be singing the song from the script. I'm trying out for the part of Karen Smith."

"I'm auditioning for Gretchen Weiners." Mindy said.

"Right." Mac said in a deadpan manner. "Let's see what you've got."

"Okay." Berry chirped. The three got in position. Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman exchanged hopeful looks. Mac didn't buy any of it. He could see through Berry's cutesy nature. She was just after Bloo again, just like the last time. Until he could get her to leave, he just went with the audition session and hoped it would be over soon.

First Berry and her friends did a dance as a warmup. Then Berry turned, wearing a simple smile, and as soon as Mindy and Panini turned around, sang.

 _My name is Regina George_

 _And I am a massive deal_

 _I will grind you to sand_

 _Beneath my Louboutin heel_

Mac rolled his eyes. She sang good. She danced gracefully, but she didn't fool him. He was going to chuck her out as soon as she finished.

 _This is what I get for helping_

 _Helping someone lame fit in_

 _Cady Heron, enjoy your temporary win_

Panini and Mindy danced synchronously to Berry's lead. Mac swore it was like they were robots or something. Keeping with the beat, never missing a step. He had to admit, Panini and Mindy were good, but he thought Panini was better.

 _My name is Regina George_

 _"Regina is a fugly cow."_

 _Hey Cady, how ya like me now?_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _I got the gasoline_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _And everyone get mean_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _I got the gasoline_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _And everyone get mean_

Over on the table Madame Foster was having a blast watching these three girls put on a show. Next to her, Mr. Herriman shared her same enthusiasm but kept it restrained. He had a reputation to uphold.

 _Cady, time to watch your back_

 _Cady, time to turn and cough_

 _Because you took me down_

 _But you didn't finish me off_

 _My name is Regina George_

 _And in case you're keeping score_

 _Cady may have won the battle_

 _But I will win the war, for_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

Mac looked down at the clipboard. There were three possible candidates for Regina George, four for Karen Smith and another three for Gretchen Weiner. He had to admit, the other candidates were good, but it looked like Berry was gonna take the cake on this one. As soon as they finish he was going to make his decision. If Berry went on a rampage, so be it. It wasn't his problem. He was only doing it to keep Bloo safe. Luckily, he encouraged him to go with Goo, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo to the arcade. He didn't know how he did, but he was happy Bloo was out of harm's way.

He glanced up at the stage again and was surprised to see some other imaginary friends joining them. He recognized Pisgetti, Crackers, Sally Linda, Eurotrish and three more who looked like they could be one of Goo's imaginary friends. What were they doing here? Did they hear about the auditions? Did they hear them sing and want to join? Whatever it was, Mac just continued with the judging.

 _Trang Pak is a grotsky bi-otch!_

 _I got the gasoline_

 _Ms. Norbury is a drug pusher!_

 _I wanna make the world burn_

Mac understood. They were singing the parts the students sang, so Panini and Mindy wouldn't have to bother with singing those parts. It was like listening to a song in stereo. First the other imaginary friends, and then Berry sang her part.

 _Janis is a space dyke!_

 _Regina is a fugly cow_

 _Regina is a fugly cow_

 _And you can quote this_

 _Ohh. Woah-oh-oh!_

 _Who wrote this?_

 _Who wrote this?_

 _Who wrote this?_

It was getting close to the end. Mac was grateful that Berry would be done soon and he wouldn't have to bother with her. The other imaginary friends coming to the auditioning added more razzmatazz to this tryout, made it more dramatic. It was only a tryout and it felt like it was the actual show. He looked over and saw that Madame Foster was enjoying herself. But she didn't know Berry. He would have to tell her about Berry as soon as this audition was over.

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _I got the gasoline!_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _And everyone turn_

 _Mean_

 _So mean!_

 _Mean_

 _So mean!_

 _Mean!_

 _I wanna watch the world burn_

 _Who wrote this?_

 _Who wrote this?_

 _Then came the great finale the judges have been waiting for._

 _I wanna make the world turn_

 _So mean!_

 _I wanna watch the world burn!_

They finished the song by sliding across the stage floor. The lifted their heads to face the judges, all of them wearing the perkiest smiles they've ever seen. Their finale hurrah. The other imaginary friends posed to show off their attitude. They had to admit that their performance was just as exciting as Berry's and her friends.

Madame Foster applaud. To her, this was the best audition she's seen yet. Mr. Herriman also agreed with the elderly lady. The others who tried out were also acceptable, but these three were out of this world.

"Bravo!" Madame Foster chirruped. "Wonderful!"

"Did we do good?" Berry asked, standing up. Panini and Mindy stood up when she did. They all smiled, waiting for their response.

"You did more than good." the Madame replied. "Oho, I thought you three were the best of the bunch. And you three danced so great. We might as well give you three the parts right now!"

"Yay!" the three cheered.

"Hold on a sec." Mac interjected. "You all did great, but everyone still needs to make a decision. Come by tomorrow for the cast list." He got off his chair and walked away. "Auditions are over." he added as he walked away.

As soon as he was out the door he found a dark corner, slammed his back against the wall, and brooded. What was Berry doing here? Probably after Bloo again. Was this her new scheme for winning him over? Possibly. Was she going to try to get him out of the picture? Of source she was. Why even ask? Mac looked down at the floor and just let his thoughts flow. Berry had tried so many things to get rid of them, but they all failed. First, it was the first time she came to Foster's. He got rid of her by trapping her in a runaway giant rubber band ball and bouncing off. The same thing happened when she disguised herself as Barry Bling. Always the same karmic ending. If she was going to do stuff to him again, he'd better get a giant rubber band ball ready for when she does.

Just then, Madame Foster walked up to him. She steadily made her way over to him. He could tell he was in for one of their talks. He might as well face it.

"I couldn't help but notice you grumping back there." she said in her sweet, gentle voice. Mac couldn't deny it. She'd seen right through him.

"It's Berry." Mac answered. "She's out to get rid of me and get Bloo all to herself."

"Well, that is a serious predicament." said Madame Foster. "Any reason why?"

"Cause she's crazy." Mac answered just as quickly. "You don't know her, Madame Foster. She tried to get rid of me. You can't begin to imagine. I don't know what she's planning on doing, but there's no way I'm giving her the part."

"Now, Mac, does that seem fair to who?" Madame Foster said. "To you? To her?"

Mac crossed his arms. "I don't know." He looked at the old lady. "Do I have to?"

The Madame clapped his shoulder. "Listen, I don't know what Berry did, but I know that people are capable of changing."

"Berry? Changing?" Mac was incredulous. "Yeah, right."

"I'm just saying," said the elderly woman. "Don't assume the worst. I mean..." Madame Foster taxed her mind. "Remember the bowling tournament? And my arch-rival, Flo Jerkins? Well she and I may be competitive, but that doesn't mean we can't get along once in awhile."

"I still don't want to believe it." Mac retorted.

"Well, you know you'll have a decision to make." Madame Foster said. She turned and walked away. She turned around and looked at him one more time. "Whatever you decide will be final." And she sauntered away, her cane tapping on the hardwood floor. Mac waited until he couldn't hear her cane anymore. He looked up at the ceiling.

What she said was true. He hated it when she made sense. Berry didn't look like she wanted to do awful things to him. Or maybe she was waiting until the right time. Of all the things she's done to get rid of him. Manipulate Bloo into siding with her. Disguising herself as a human to entice Bloo with the spoils of luxury. Mac swore, he'd never met anyone as deranged as Berry. Looking back, she was no better than she was now.

The auditions. There were so many tryouts today, and only about five of them were topnotch. Fluffer Nutter could make a good Gretchen Weiners. And there was another candidate for the role of Regina George. Anybody but Berry. He couldn't deny it. Berry was good. Really good. If he ended up choosing her, what would that mean? Happiness for Berry. A dark cloud for Mac. Maybe he could talk Mr. Herriman into chucking her out of the tryouts. No. Down that path laid the mind of nihilist loner. Even one that just wanted to keep his best friend safe. Mac wasn't like that. He didn't want for anything. Not a fascist. Not a tyrant. Not a nepotist. It wasn't fair to deny someone their chance at something just because he doesn't like them. It was like with him and Terrence. He wouldn't forget the day he gave him his video games as a bribe for keeping quiet when he almost started a fire in the apartment. What a buffoon.

Mac walked down the corridor. He still had a lot on his mind. He knew what he was going to do and he didn't like it. He didn't have to like it. He just had to get it over and done with. That way they both get they want. Peace of mind.

* * *

The next morning, Berry, Mindy and Panini sat on the steps outside the Foster home. They were waiting for the casting list. They weren't the only ones. There were other imaginary friends. And not imaginary friends, but humans, too. Most of them were teenagers and college-age.

Berry looked out onto the street. She'd been here for half an hour. What was taking so long? Choosing the roles was a hard decision. She hoped she wouldn't be turned down. If she did, then it was probably for the best. She would've seen it coming. She didn't blame Mac for hating her. All the things she did to him, she wouldn't forgive herself either. There was nothing she could do to get him to trust her. Berry looked over her shoulder, the list hasn't been posted yet. She looked back at the iron gate. A poster for the _Mean Girls_ musical was hanging on the fence.

It was hopeless, she wasn't going to get it. Whoever got it was lucky. She would congratulate them and step back. Besides, Bloo wasn't even that into her anymore. She saw him go out a few minutes ago. He didn't recognize her. It was expected. He was so forgetful, but she didn't judge him for that.

"Berry." Mindy said, tapping her shoulder.

She looked over and saw Mr. Herriman post the casting list and hop back inside. They gathered around.

"Come on, come on, come on." Berry was down on herself, but she still had hope. She looked at the list. "What?!" There. Right there, was her name. She got the part for Regina George. And not just that but her friends' names were there, too. Mindy got casted as Gretchen Weiner. Panini got the role for Karen Smith.

"We got the parts! We got the parts!" Berry cheered, jumping up and down. Mindy and Panini joined her and they did a ring-around-the-rosie.

Just then the door opened. Mac stepped outside. "Hey, guys."

"Mac!" Berry pulled away, eyes as big as the moon. She reverted back to her sweet self and said, "Nice...to..see you." She was having a hard time trying to be civil, but it was hard remembering how he fought back with her. There was something still rattling in her mind. "Why'd you give me the part? I thought you hated me."

"Well, I thought about it." Mac said. "But then I had a talk with Madame Foster, and realized what I was going to do wasn't right." He breathed in. "So, for all it's worth, I gave you the part. I thought you deserved a place in the spotlight."

Berry smiled. "Thanks, Mac. And for all it's worth, I hope we can become friends in the future. I've been going to therapy for the past eight months."

"That's great," said Mac. "Well, see you later. I've got a get some stuff for the rehearsals. Snacks, water, you know?"

"Okay." Berry said. She watched him go. She turned back to the casting list. Her, a star. She finally made it. She and Panini and Mindy. They were going to be stars. They were going to shine. Together.


End file.
